Irrevocable
by UchihaGirl58
Summary: Seto hurts Jounouchi and he wants to take it back. Can Seto make his puppy understand how much he's hurting before it's to late?


My first attempt at Puppyshipping, just a little nothing I wrote that didn't really turn out how I wanted it to. Please be kind with reviews and don't worry helpfulness isn't seen as mean.

I don't know what Seto did to Jounouchi so don't ask, I leave that decision up to the reader.

I also don't know who Jounouchi's ex is, for now he is nameless black haired guy, or whoever

Where is everyone else? Yugi and Yami are somewhere, Bakura and Ryou are busy, Marik and Malik are retired happily living in Egypt. Tea and Tristand died along with everyone else they were sadly killed by "nameless thug with pointy hair who I think is actually Tristan's father and always says 'attention duelists'" wow that's a really long title.

I hope I answered everyone's questions and if there are anymore serious issues there is a possibilty that I might get around to resloving them.

Disclaimer: I had a dream once where I owned Yu-Gi-Oh and the world was a much better place, sort of.

* * *

Jounouchi walked out, suitcase in hand, without a backwards glance. Seto had tried, a thousand times, to appologize. He had even resorted to begging but nothing would bring his beloved back, well if he couldn't accept the fact that Seto couldn't be perfect then good ridance. But Seto never thought this for long, there were to many reminders of the little things he had left. That picture of the two of them at Kaiba Land that sat on Seto's desk, the sound of the music he had taught Seto to love, his smell. That was the worst, his scent seemed to linger over the whole house, driving Seto mad. No matter how many maids he hired and fired for not being able to get rid of the cursed scent. Mokuba thought his brother had gone mad but he understood enough not to press. Seto didn't know what to do it had been months since Jounouchi had ended their relationship and it wasn't getting any easier. "Why don't you just call him?" Mokuba asked in the fourth month.

"Never, I already appologized." Seto had replied venemously and that had ended their conversation. Seto knew what he needed, something to take his mind off the one he had lost. When he recieved the letter in the mail he couldn't have been happier.

_Dear Mr. Kaiba:_

_Industrial Illusions is pleased to invite you to attened_

_this years Duelist Kingdom tournament. We sincerly_

_hope that you will participate this year and your arrival_

_is anxiously waited._

_Sincerly,_

_Pegasus J. Crawford_

_Enclosed are a Duel Glove, two Star Chips and a Card_

_you must present each of these including ten Star Chips_

_to participate in the finals._

Seto was grinning like a madman when he recieved the package, it was just the distraction he had been looking for. He immeadiately set the date for his helicopter to be ready and made all the necessary preperations, including making sure that Mokuba was kept safe. When the day of the competition arrived he had stepped onto the island ready for the fun of crushing these ametures. He looked around the people staring at him and almost jumped right back into the helicopter when he saw Jounouchi glance at the crowd spot the helicopter and walk right by. Being ignored was something Seto had expected, what he hadn't expected was seeing the guy with his arm around Jounouchi. He was a little shorter than Seto with short black hair and he looked at Seto's Puppy so adoringly that he couldn't help but be furious. Seto had the urge to push through the crowd and call Jounouchi out but he didn't he would watch and he would wait. Wait he did, it was unbearable. Jounouchi had obviously come without Yugi and the others and Seto almost never spotted him without that guy, even when he dueled that guy was on the sidelines. Seto would still wait until he could confront Jounouchi when his puppy couldn't run away. When he couldn't be rejected, because Seto didn't know if he would survive another rejection. The finals came and Seto found that he wouldn't fight Jounouchi until the end and the guy was nowhere to be found. Seto did his best to avoid his ex but Jounouchi seemed to always be where he was though as soon as Seto entered the room he would leave. Seto was going crazy being so close to him and yet he was so distant, why could he just forgive him? Seto walked into his room on the night before the match he hadn't been able to stay at dinner and instead went to hide. He hated himself for being such a coward, he started to cry. Suddenly his door opened, Jounouchi stood there looking at him coldly then he saw the tears on Seto's face and sighed. "Damn it," Jounouchi said, "You're such a bastard." He walked over to Seto and wiped the tears away.

"What do you want." Seto chocked.

"To appologize." Jounouchi said taking Seto's face tenderly in his hands. "I didn't want to hurt you but-"

"I'm so sorry." Seto sobbed hugging his puppy tightly for the first time in so long. "I didn't mean it and I hate myself for that, I'm so sorry." Jounouchi sat on his bed taking peting his hair and saying something soothing but Seto didn't hear any of it.

"Seto stop," Jounouchi said turning Seto's face towards him, "Don't cry anymore, I love you and that will never change." Jounouchi kissed him.

"But that guy you were with?" Seto said when he broke the kiss.

"Him?" Jounouchi laughed, "An ex who thought we could get back together."

"And?" Seto pressed.

"He lost to Weevil!" Jounouchi almost doubled over with laughter, "I was grateful to the little bug for sending him home, he was getting on my nerves." Jounouchi was looking at him with an expression of pure happiness and Seto could hardly believe that this wasn't a dream.

"You forgive me?" He asked shocked.

"Can't you get that through your thick skull?" Jounouchi said irratably, "But if you ever do that again, I'll leave." He warned, "And I won't be coming back, no matter how much it hurts."

"I'm sorry." Seto sighed lying back and looking up at his face.

"That's not what I want to hear." His puppy whispered leaning in close.

"I love you," Seto kissed him passionantely, "So much."


End file.
